New Year new beginnings - Ghosts part 2
by Awatere11
Summary: Ghosts of Xmas Past ended with the promise of a New Year continuation. Here it is … the family still settling into a routine, Jack is a douche and Alice is still hyper. Ianto is not sure if he can do this after all … this family thing. Never mind the ghosts.
1. Chapter 1

1

Alice was in overload, running in circles around the warehouse's large outer area while Ianto sat with the glass door shut ignoring the faint screaming that he could still hear despite the soundproofing. She had been like this most of the day, overtired and annoyed that her father had gone to work when it was Christmas. Owen had warned that there would be days like this, her detox making her antsy.

Of course … trying to get the decorations down before the New Year was proving another catalyst here … she didn't want it to end. Ianto knew the bad part was coming. When she asked when her Mummy was coming for her. Ianto didn't know how they were going to handle that. Jack's daughter but … Ianto was already feeling attached.

The bloody unicorn was in the middle of the warehouse, its horn glinting in the lights as Alice swung around the legs of the massive toy, then took off again and he wondered if he could at least talk her into putting that in the corner of her room. She did have room in there, a large double room with just her bed and some drawers for her clothes in there. She really needed some more things but…again …not his daughter right?

The phone rang and Ianto smiled before picking it up, his bond thrumming as he knew it ws jack before even hearing the happy yelling down the line about some case being wrapped up.

"Well done Cariad" he soothed, trying to bring the yelling down a notch or two "Did you remember the 4118 form that has to go with that one? Owen can sign it off."

Jack swore softly, then rustling was heard as he searched for the form Ianto mentioned, something Yvonne would have mocked him for had he forgotten. Of course that was no longer an issue, right?

"What time will you be home?" Ianto asked softly "She's checking every vehicle that goes past."

"About five. Gotta finish the paperwork so tomorrow we can have the day." Jack promised.

"Jack … one more day then it's New Year's Eve. We can't go too mad, have a little one here. Maybe we should have a little party here? She can be involved early then go to bed before the countdown ... some drinks and nibbles and such? Owen would be into that with Toshiko … she hates parties in public and would never go to a New Year's Eve pub party."

"Yeah! Rhys was saying he doesn't do things like that with Gwen since she can't hold her booze. Karaoke and she's gone. We could make it a little party." Jack gushed and Ianto swallowed back the annoyance as she was instantly invited too. He knew it was unfair of him to feel like that, she had not done anything to him but … she felt like such a threat to his happiness. He knew it was something he had to overcome.

"Sounds great Cariad" he agreed "Rhys will want to know about food so … tell him to call me and we will talk about it. Maybe pot luck? Buffet style? Then we eat as we go instead of a proper sit down meal. If some are drinking they would rather pick."

"Start a list for the supermarket love. Stinker might like an outing." Jack suggested.

"I might just do that, will see you later" Ianto smiled then added quietly "The mother conversation needs to be considered sooner or later."

"Later" Jack said, suddenly cool as the smile left his voice "Let's just get though this ok? Let her settle in and get happy for Godsake. I will tell her when I am ready. Dead is dead, no matter when I tell her!"

Ianto looked up as Jack said it and directly into the eyes of the child who stood silently in the open space, one hand on the unicorn and the other at her side making small circular motions. Her eyes widened as her mouth grew thin. She dropped her hand from the unicorn and started to walk slowly away into the furthest dark corner of the warehouse.

Sound proofed room as well as the fact Jack was not on speakerphone but … somehow Ianto knew she had heard. Alt? Could she hear her father?

"Shit. Gotta go" Ianto said, warning Jack "She's looking upset about something."

"Take her shopping, she will be fine!" Jack said before hanging up without a polite goodbye, Ianto staring at the phone with annoyance.

"Yes Sir. No Sir. Kiss my lily white arse sir." Ianto muttered under his breath as he rose and dropped the phone on the table then went out in search of the child. Damn she was good at hiding. Not a Wraith but a good little shadow all the same.

"Ali?"

Myfanwy made a noise not unlike a fart and Ianto glared up at her knowing she knew full well where the 'chick' was but was not about to help him with this impromptu game of Hide n' Seek.

"Alice? Awwwww. Oh well. You can stay here with Myf. I'll go shopping on my own then" Ianto called as he started to walk towards the SUV shaking the car keys.

A scream and she was mad dog running, slamming into the side of the vehicle and falling on her butt to laugh then clamber back up and wait for him to unlock the doors. Seems like the drugs were still about in her system some days.

"Gods" Ianto muttered as he watched her monkey crawl into the vehicle. "I don't know who needs a sedative. Her or me."

It was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Alice seemed to have calmed down once they got to the mall, Ianto letting her have a seat in the trolley itself, something he used to frown at Rhiannon for. Now he understood the need to control and contain.

"Right, here is the list. You hold it for me and when I get something on it, you can put a line through it with this pen" he told her, handing over the list and a pen. She nodded and made a hand motion that was a cross between a salute and a royal wave. He was not sure which but saw it as an indicator that he should move forward.

He was halfway around the second aisle when he saw a woman ahead of him, frightened as she crouched, peering through the cereal boxes into the next aisle, then she turned to look at him and he saw the blood, curing softly as he distracted Alice. He knew she couldn't see but … still. It was so real, his stomach was turning over as she stood and faced him now, the side of her head gone. Blood was still dripping, he could smell … oh no. A fresh one. Ianto stopped walking and stared at her, then looked a the little one in the cart who was still happily scribbling all over his list.

"Watch her for me would you?" he whispered ot the entity that nodded and stepped aside, letting him wraith along the main aisle towards the front where the smell of gunpowder filled the air.

"I will not tell you again bitch …. Empty the fucking register" someone's voice snarled and Ianto stepped into the front entrance area to look at the man holding the gun as well as the young lady panting with fear, her co-worker frozen in place staring down at the body of the woman Ianto had seen in the other aisle.

Ianto walked over and stood next to the gunman, looking at the mess and gauging his next step when a little voice called out "Yan?"

The gunman turned to look in the direction of the little voice and directly into Ianto's eyes. He froze, as did Ianto who said softly "Do you want to die today?"

"Huh?"

OK, seems the man was not the sharpest knife in the block, if ya know what I mean. Ianto blinked slowly then repeated "Do you want to die? For I shall kill you in the count of one….two…."

The man blinked and opened his mouth to speak but Ianto said 'three' then swung, punching the man under the jaw in a classic uppercut, the man yelping as his head was whipped back and the other hand Ianto was swinging slapped down on the gun, wrenching it from the man's grasp to slam under the jaw that was still closing.

"Now you shit the fuck up" Ianto snarled, "My little girl does not need to see this shit and the woman you just killed here on the floor there was a good lady who has left two small children behind for her elderly mother to raise now. Hwo fucking selfish are you?"

"She's dead?" the man squeaked, his eyes widening as he looked over at her "I only wanted to scare her."

"Well … I think she was pretty damned scared for the few seconds before her brain splattered on the wall back there." Ianto huffed "Get on your knees."

The door swung open as Heddlu started to stream in and Ianto looked over at them before he dropped the gun and stepped back into the shadows. They all drew their weapons on the gunman and shouted at him, swarming the scene as Ianto calmly walked back to this trolley where Alice was still drawing, now in a box of cereal.

"Thank you" he said ot the entity "You can go now. He will not hurt anyone else."

She seemed to bleed into the floor then glitter rose like dust particles in a beam of sunlight although there were no windows and Ianto looked through them at Alice. Her face was serene as she looked back at Ianto and smiled softly.

"Hello Poppet" he smiled.

"Mama was here" she said happily "She told me I was a good girl."

"Your mother?"

"Yeah. She came for the lady there … the one with no face bits there" Alice nodded, her hand waving over the side of the face that had been damaged and Ianto felt the ground shifting beneath his feet as he stared at her.

"Alice. Do you see ghosts? Like I do?"

"Yeah. Some are pretty sad. Mama is OK though. She told me she was sorry and it was an accident. She likes you, likes who Daddy is with you. She said she's not hurting anymore, she said she was sorry she was a bad mummy." Alice sighed "Was she a bad mummy?"

"Mummy loved you so very much. She was a good mummy, maybe just not so good at other things ya know?" Ianto tried to be diplomatic "A bad mummy would not come back to tell you she loved you. Right?"

"Thank you" came a sigh form his left and he turned to find a thin woman with large expressive eyes and long brown hair already dispersing into the ethos.

"I love her. She is loved" he said calmly as he watched her follow the woman to the next place.

He looked at Alice and smiled "See? She can't have been a bad mummy. The gods would not let her be a Ferryman. Only the good ones become companions to help others cross over. Some religions call them angels. Some say they are ferrymen, helping newly departed cross to the other side like…guides."

"Mummy is a angel?"

"I think so. Makes sense. She was very pretty" Ianto reached out and stroked the child's hair as Alice lit up, accepting this and looking back to her doll.

"Will you tell Daddy?" she whispered now "Will he be mad?"

Ianto sighed. "I don't' see why. I see dead people all the time. How we met, dead people. Would be a bit silly if something I can do makes him sad if you can do it too, right?"

Her hands stopped moving and she looked at him again.

He knew the Gods had placed him here for a reason, he had thought it was for the soul mate they had provided but now he knew… it was for her as well. Another Seer. Rare, sought after and as he stroked her cheek he knew he would kill to keep her safe, keep her from the childhood he endured in that Academy.

She was his daughter now.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Jack was edgy, nervous and plucking at things while he waited for Ianto.

Something had happened. He was not sure what but he had felt it, something shifting in the bond and he now wondered if he had somehow fucked things up with his usual flair. Something was wrong. He knew it was. He had been mid-meeting when it had struck, like something seizing his arm and yanking, an alarm or alert. It was only when he was on his way home did it occur to him that it was his father. His father used to grab his arm and yank it at the dinner table to get his attention. Something was clearly wrong if his father was breaking his rules and physically interceding.

Gray was unaware of a problem, happy to be home from the place his brother worked. It was boring there and the strange man he was starting to get used to was in a bad mood, cursing and stamping about making him feel like he was back in the Fish Bowl.

The vehicle rumbled in to the warehouse and came to a halt, Ianto's private car no less handsome than the standard issue and as he turned off the key Alice erupted from the car seat in the back, slipping and falling yet landing on her feet "Daddy!"

"Hey poppet" Jack called out, falling to his knees and opening his arms to scoop her up. Gray was already on the sofa watching TV and channel surfing so Alice skipped over and settled next to him, her eyes quickly glazing over as she joined in him some TV worship.

Ianto walked to Jack and accepted a kiss and a hug, the strength from him comforting instantly.

"I talked to everyone about tomorrow night. They are all on board" Jack started to talk, the silence unnerving "Rhys has emailed you some recipes to see if they are OK and I think he is already baking so we can have nummies. Also … he is offering to bring the bacon for the morning-after fry up."

Ianto drew back and looked at Jack, his hands going to his face as he stroked his cheeks "We had a bad day."

"Yeah" Jack sighed "Sorry I spoke to you like that. I got off the phone and didn't know what the hell I was doing. I … sorry love. I don't know … been feeling weird all day."

"Lucia visited your daughter to check on her while I took down an armed gunman" Ianto said calmly "A woman was dead, he was about to kill another and I had no choice. Alice was several rows back in the store, trapped in the trolley so I acted and did my duty. Lucia came to greet the woman that was killed and ferry her away. Alice saw, spoke to her. Heard her response. Alice didn't think there was anything wrong with it since I spoke to the woman with half a face before going to confront her killer. Told me matter of fact that she sees dead people too."

Jack had gone still as Ianto talked, only his eyes widening slightly as he stared at him "I thought …you said that maybe…but… I thought … she's really an Alt?"

"Yes. Like me. She sees the dead." Ianto said, then pulled Jack in close but was surprised when Jack pulled back turning to look at Alice on the sofa with his brother. "Cariad?"

"I … need to think" Jack said as he stepped away, leaving Ianto's arms empty and Ianto felt a stab of rejection as he saw tht Jack was having a conniption about this daughter's abilities. Ianto was not sure if it was the fact she was an Alt or the fact she was of the same breed as him that made this seem slightly insulting but Ianto felt his back straightening with anger as Jack started ot walk away … from them.

Jack got into his SUV and roared out of the warehouse, Alice sliding from the sofa to turn and look "Daddy?"

"It's OK darling, Daddy has to go do something" Ianto soothed as he started to get groceries out of the back of the vehicle. He went to another store OK? Don't be horrible. He did not continue shopping after the veent, Ewwww. Why even think that?

"I'll help" Gray said as he rushed to pick up bags, eager to please Ianto who he was starting to see in a parenting role.

Ianto was not sure what to think of all this. He had been a man on his own less than two weeks ago and now he had a full-time live in mate and a little girl who clearly needed him. Gray wss clingy and had called him Daddy more than once by accident and as for Rhiannon and that mess … Ianto was not sure what the new year was bringing but Ianto was not sure he wanted it all.

Not if he felt such strong emotions. His happiness so high and right now … rock bottom.

He couldn't help but feel like Jack had just run away from him.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Jack returned an hour or so later, entering with a bundle of fish and chips that had Ianto slamming down the spoon he had been stirring the mince with. Alice and Gray crowed, digging into the paper as he was still unwrapping it and calling out for sauce … "Maybe some bread and butter? Come on lover, I got heaps."

"Well, that's nice then. Heaps" Ianto snarled, turning off the almost ready meal and placing his hands on the bench top as he stared into the sink of soapy water. He liked to wash as he went, can't stand dirty dishes about the place.

"Sauce?" Jack roared again and Ianto made a noise in his throat before opening the fridge and retrieving some bottles, walking over to place them down. Despite his anger, he was not one to be so rude as to slam or glare, just a quiet retreat. Alice noticed and looked at her father who wss oblivious to the chaos he wss creating.

"Dadda?"

"Yes poppet?"

"Did Ta…Ianto know you were bringing us yummies? I thought we was having curry" she said as he licked a chip dripping with sauce now.

Jack turned to look over at Ianto who was now scraping hot mince into a bowl with stilted movements "Crap. Ahhhh…. Sorry Ianto. I … I was passing the place and got a hankering for their onion rings. Sorry, I should have called and checked if tea was on the go already. I didn't think. So used to not having to please someone else and…"

"Not helping" came the bland reply and Jack fell silent as he looked at his brother and shrugged. Gray face palmed back at him and Jack frowned deeper then mouthed 'what?' before taking another chip.

Ianto returned with some slices of buttered bread, crouching to turn one into a chip sandwich for the little girl "Here love. A butty for you."

"Thank you Taddy" she said happily, his body going still as she continued to eat like nothing was wrong, even as her father froze as well, turning to stare at Ianto.

"Did she… did she call you Taddy?"

"Yes. Second time" Ianto grimaced "Slip of the tongue."

"Well … don't you think it's a bit soon for all that?" Jack asked as his appetite waned "I mean … she should have time to get used to this before handles are given. I mean … we should have talked about it and…"

"Sorry Daddy" Alice said with wide fearful eyes boring into him "I won't call him that if you don't like it. Mama said I could … she said… she said he was my Taddy now. She said I was to stay here with him and he would love me for her. I … I thought I was allowed to call him that. Sorry."

Ianto's face was now fully flushed with anger as he calmly rose from the coffee table "It's OK love. You can call me Uncle or something. Whatever your father prefers. Your mummy will understand. She was married to him, she knows what prat he can be."

"Yeah. She always used he was a bastard with a lovely smile." Alice said calmly not knowing how bad that word was, taking another bite of her sandwich then saying through the food "But he was a loveable one."

"Yes well … sometimes more loveable than others so it seems" Ianto sighed "Looks like I still have a lot to learn about you and your Dad. Maybe this is too much too soon. Maybe you would all rather…"

"No. don't throw us out" Gray rose to look at them both with fear "No. I wanna stay."

"So do I" Jack sighed, wiping his hands on his jean then grimacing as he knew Ianto hated that "I didn't mean it all the way it came out. I … I went to see the scene. Watch the footage … you could have been shot. You could have died and Alice was there … she would have…. She almost saw that poor woman's body and…"

"She did. She met her, spoke to her. Saw the damage to her face. She sees dead people like me. How many times must I tell you that? Her mother's death has triggered her. Grief does that" Ianto explained "We must keep this to ourselves … protect her and help her understand her gifts. She hears thoughts, sees dead people … what else The rarity of being a Multi Alt would mean we lose her forever if they find her"

Ianto stared at Jack as he waited for the man to pull his head from his arse and a soft chuckle by his ear told him Franklin was agreeing with him. Definitely Head Up Arse Syndrome today.

"Coulda, woulda, shoulda. Well … you saw. It happened like that. Nothing can be changed or fixed. We can't go back in time and change things or the lottery draw would be more exciting the second time around" Ianto snarked, then his phone started to go off and he stepped back glancing down at it and hitting the dismiss button.

"You are a great one for telling me to face the problems in front of us, still screening your calls and ignoring your sister" Jack pointed at the phone "I take it that was Rhiannon trying to call again? You think that's helping either?"

"You know what? You want me to stay out of Alcie's life? Stay out of mine! Arguing in front of her too … Christ!" Ianto hissed as he turned on his heel and stormed off towards the bedroom, Jack a beat or two behind as he found a door slammed in his face.

"Real mature" he shouted at the door "Really. Not like a teenage girl tantrum at all!"

I swear to the gods, Jack felt something connect with the side of his head but when he turned no one was there.

"Dad? Did you just cuff me?" Jack was incredulous as he knew damned well his father just slapped him up the side of the head like he used to do … It felt like he was right there.

"Grandy is mad at you" Alice called out "and he sez Grandma is coming."

Jack groaned as he facepalmed.

Great.

Just what he needed right now.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Ianto sat on the bed stewing, and then became aware of someone standing in front of him. Expecting Franklin he raised he head to stare at Lucia. "Oh. It's you. Hello Lucia"

She looked at him then towards the door. She never spoke, not all entities do. He rose and walked out the door, expecting to find Jack walking away. He was not sure how to feel about that but then saw Jack was heading for the door. The doorbell going a scant moment later. He must have seen a vehicle pull up outside.

Jack opened the door and Ianto could see the woman now, groaning as he straightened his suit and walked out to greet the woman that was the last person he wanted here right now, shooting his cuffs for confidence.

"Hello Missus Harkness" he said as he came to stand behind Jack "I do not remember us agreeing to a visit."

"I was in the area, wanted to bring little Melissa some things since I didn't get to see her the other night" the old woman was tenacious, you had to give her that.

"Granny!" Alice yelled, now ensuring the woman's entry and she looked triumphantly at Jack as she pushed past him to enter Ianto's domain.

"My darling she crooned, dropping to her knees and thrusting a parcel in the direction of the child, then with a hand waving behind her she said "Bring those."

"Woof" Jack muttered as he picked up the bags of gifts "And she prefers Alice!"

Ianto watched from the safety of the kitchen as they came inside. Once seated she started to disperse the gifts. One for Jack, three for Gray and the rest for Alice. Gray looked at them and frowned "What about Ianto? You didn't get him one?"

"It's OK Gray. She is not my mother" Ianto said gently, trying to soothe the situation "She doesn't even know me. How would she know what to get me? Hmmm?"

"Chocolates' Gray muttered with annoyance as he settled back to leave his gifts unopened on the table "Everyone likes those."

"My I open them Granny?" Alice asked politely.

"Of course button" came the gushed reply.

"Oh Margaret" a voice sighed next to Ianto and he knew without a moment's hesitation that Franklin was not happy with the gift the child was opening, moving to grab it but too late as a framed portrait of Jack and Lucia on their wedding day was now there front and centre.

"Oh. I have this one" Alice said with childish innocence "not this big though."

"It is a lovely one for your room" Ianto said as he watched Jack's face hardening "Maybe you should go find a spot now so it is safe. Don't want Myf breaking it."

The child shot off and Ianto watched Jack as he turned to his mother and snarled "Why the hell did you do that?"

"She deserved a photograph of her mother. I bet she has nothing to remind her of her now" Margaret sniffed "Poor little mite."

"Yes. Poor little drug addicted mite" Jack hissed to her "The drugs Luce was smoking were done around her. She was drugged too … riddled with the shit. Luice ws murdered because of the drugs she couldn't give up, chose over her daughter. After all .. she was no just exotic dancing but selling herself for her habit. You think our daughter does not know that? Alice knows full well her mother was a hooker in the end. Is that my fault? Hmmm? You gonna judge me on that too?"

"She's coming back" Ianto warned and Jack pulled back to sit gripping the arms of the char, Gray now reluctantly pulling back the paper on one his own gifts as Alice watched with interest.

"Shoes"

"Yes, your favorite brand" she said happily and he frowned as he looked at hem.

"They will not fit me. Far too small, I've not been this size in years mother" he said after a while "Hope you can return them."

He opened another gift and sighed "A Christmas jumper? Mum, you know I hate those things. Dad and I fought every year about the photo."

Jack opened his own gift and looked into the paper before balling it back up and placing it on the floor. Ianto knew it was a picture of her and her husband, dressed to kill and looking in love for the camera. Franklin was in Ianto's ear whispering that he hated that picture too, she had chosen the suit he was wearing and it had chaffed in all the wrong places. Lotion needed for days. Ianto fought the grin.

Gray watched Alice open some gifts, silly babyish toys and a silly necklace that looked like it would break within minutes of being worn. Then he picked up his last gift, shaking it gently then pulling off the paper.

"Huh?"

"It's a game. See? Fishing holes and little magnetic fish. You have to fish for them before the shark gets you. You roll a dice and it gives toy a time limit, each person takes a turn dishing for the minnows before the shark comes to life and snaps" she said smiling, the mouth of the shark full of little fish.

"Fish. I was stolen by a man called Fish anf held and abused for most of my life so … you get me a game about fish?" he said softly "Are you thick?"

"Gray" Ianto said softly "that's your mother and she didn't realize. Come now … she did not know his name."

"Well .. I don't' want it" he shoved it back at her angrily "I want real fish. Like at the restaurant in a tank and stuff. Not a baby toy! Seriously … shoes too small, a kid's toy. How old do you think I am?"

Franklin sighed next to Ianto again.

Oh Magaret


	6. Chapter 6

6

Ianto made coffee, placing everything down and about ot retreat again but Jack hooked his hand and yanked, making him land on the arm of the chair Jack was sitting in, Jack quickly snaking his arm around Ianto like he was claiming him.

I guess in a way he _was_ staking a claim. Making a statement for sure. Ianto tried not to look too annoyed by the attention as Gray watched his mother blanch. Finally she asked politely "And your family Ianto? Did they give you anything nice?"

"My family do not give me gifts" Ianto replied in a dull voice "My sister is on a low income and I refuse to accept anything when she needs the money."

"Oh. Does she have kids? How boring for them" she sniffed and Jack frowned.

"Ianto and I took the kids gifts, as well as something for Rhiannon. Ianto cares deeply for his family and provides for then as a good man does." Jack defended Ianto as her eyes narrowed.

"So, she is one of those single mums on the benefit is she? Living in government housing no doubt" she sniffed again and Jacks' grip tightened around Ianto as he sat up straighter. Alice stood and skipped off as Ianto watched, leaning back to make sure the toilet door was closed before he answered.

"Rhiannon lives in the house my mother was murdered in when I was a small child" Ianto said with sugary sweetness "It was paid for my me Da … the one who killed her. Rhiannon is older than me, it went to her. I pay for some of the things she cannot on her husband's wages. Johnny works down at the docks. My niece and nephew do not want for anything. I make sure of that, you can be sure!"

"Well … you may have to change that if you think you are joining the Harkness family. After all … Mel…Alice must come first in your calculations now." She huffed with a look of pious satisfaction.

Ianto smiled

It was one Jack had never seen before but he felt something shift in the room as Ianto leaned forward to examine her face and hiss "What in the name of the Gods makes you think I want to be a Harkness ? Surely … surely Jack is joining the Jones Clan. Hmmmm? We are sooo much older and stronger than you. You don't even have a bloody coat of arms. MY family goes back to the long boats and first voyagers from the old lands. Don't you EVER assume your DNA is something MY family needs to quicken it. We are the fucking elite. Not you missus! You are just a bloody descendant of the slaves that cared for the horses in the boat's hold to your piece of dirt. And as for you … you had at least eight boys before Franklin … he knew as well as everyone else that you had that abortion before your wedding and it was NOT his. He knows. Always worried until the boys came out with his unmistakable Harkness eyes. You know … he still had them tested before you came home from the hospital with each one. Oh yes….he did!"

Silence descended as Ianto straightened again and looked to his left "Thank you Frankie. That was a gem of a gossip there."

"Oh my god … he…. Is he Altered?" she asked with horror "Oh my god. You … you are a Seer?"

"Yes. I am. I see dead people and your husband is tenacious. I see where Jack gets it from" Ianto blinked at her slowly, waiting for her response but she seemed to be unable to speak for a moment, her eyes so wide it's a wonder they didn't pop right out.

"OK, Grandpa sez it's OK to come out now" Alice said as she skipped into the room "He sez Grandma has shut up."

Ianto couldn't hold back the laughter that bubbled up, letting his head fall back as he roared with mirth, Gray joining in. Jack sniggered and then laughed as his mother blanched and then sighed, smiling softly at the child.

"Well …I guess that's me told" she sighed "And you see him too?"

"Yeah. He's nice. Looks like Daddy but sort of … lighter." Alice shrugged then turned to Ianto "Taddy. Can I have a milkshake please?"

"I'll make it for you" Gray shot up, excited ot be able to use the contraption Ianto allowed them to use, also the milkshake sounded good to him too.

Ianto watched Jack's mother as she tried to come to terms with bombshells today.

Myfanwy watched for the rafters as well.

Ready if needed to cut a bitch.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Jack's mother had left with a huff and a snort … a hiss and a roar in her own mind I guess …. And Ianto gave a sigh of relief. That had not been pleasant in any way, shape or form. Gods.

"Well … that went well" Gray said as he sipped his milkshake.

"Well … it definitely went." Ianto snorted, rising to clear things away even though the place was spotless as always. Jack knew he was angry and followed him to the kitchen.

"Ianto … thanks for keeping your cool. This is your home and…"

Ianto silenced him with a kiss, slamming him against the fringe as he seemed to devour him for a moment, then stepped back "I love you. I love the bones of you but I swear to god … I will nut that woman if she EVER talks about my family like that again."

"Agreed" Jack took another, softer kiss "But love. You do need to sort things with Rhiannon. Don't you. It's eating at you and until you at least let her know how you feel … it will keep squirming around in your head."

"You're right" Ianto sighed "I do. I need to clear the air. If only to set my mind straight. On that note, I need to clear the air with you too."

"Me?"

"This fish and chips thing … they plans being made without me knowing, inviting people over or simply not coming home when agreed … you know that is rude right? Every time you do that you make me feel so undervalued. Like … I don't matter. Like this doesn't mean anything to you."

"What?" Jack gasped.

"Jack, you are a selfish bastard sometimes, I love you … I love you to death but seriously … I wanna bash your head in with a fry pan sometimes. Please lover … think of my side? Hmmm?" Ianto reached out and stroked Jack's face, showing the affection in what he what trying to say "I want you. Here. With me. I need you. When you don't' come home I pine. I feel… you don't miss me too."

"Ianto … sorry. I didn't' realize. I am not used to thinking about someone else I … I have lived a singular life. Lucia and I … we had our own things we did, met sometimes, enjoyed one another but there were sometimes days without us talking. I guess …"

"Jack" Ianto said sternly "I am not being fucking clingy here. What you are describing is not a healthy relationship. I want a healthy relationship. Come on. I need you, you do get that right? I am only happy when you are beside me."

"Really?" Jack's face lit up and Ianto sighed, seeing that the 'thing' with Lucia had not included love. Not really. This was his first taste of it? No wonder he didn't get it.

"Realty. I wonder if you are warm, if you are hungry … if you smell good …"

Jack's grin grew wider "You want to smell me?"

"I want to walk up to you in the middle of a meeting and sniff you, lick you and fuck you on the meeting table. Yes"

"Oooooo"

"I adore you in a crazy bunny boiler addicted kinda way with rope and duct tape" Ianto whispered as he pressed against him "Maybe whips. At least smacking … definitely smacking in my fantasies about you my Cariad."

"Ianto" Jack sighed, kissing him greedily as he clung to him, the two men swaying to their own special music.

"Scuse!"

They broke apart to find Alice there "Can I put my glass in the sink please?"

"Good girl" Ianto crooned, breaking from Jack to cuddle her "What a brilliant little helper. Oh Alice, that's so clever to help me."

Jack watched his daughter light up, puff as she went back out to check if Gray wanted his glass taken too, wanting to help. He realized that she had never looked this happy. Ever. His daughter had not been a happy child. Why the hell had he not seen this.

"Stop that" Ianto said softly "She will hear you. She is not an unhappy child … merely a deep thinker and she does not dwell on the past. Do not well for her."

"I didn't know you could read thoughts too."

"Don't have to" Ianto smiled as he again stepped into Jack's arms "It's all over your face like I want my balls to be."

Jack was momentarily stunned then roared with mirth as Ianto talked dirty, the livid blush showing Ianto had been sooo embarrassed to say it too, even as he grinned at the response it got.

They were all growing.

All happier.

Jack told himself not to fuck this up … his inner voice sounding a lot like his Daddy's.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Gray wanted to go shopping, sort of demanded it and it was a surprise for everyone when Owen offered to take him "Need some undies meself."

Alice was entrenched by Toshiko with a little tablet, doing her own pretend work as she mimicked Tosh, something that was pleasing both of them and Ianto knew Gwen was about to feel left out.

"Gwen. I need to feed the inmates, care to come back me up in case someone gets surly?" Ianto asked waving a taser at her as she lit up and rushed to help, Jack frowning as he knew as well as Ianto that none of the current cell inhabitants would cause a fuss, they all looked afraid of Ianto, then he saw what Ianto was doing and smiled.

"I am going to do my weekly call to her nibs" Jack called out, the name for the Head of State … well … head of the commonwealth really … so much less frightening than thinking of him on a private line with someone so … proper.

.

.

"Ianto?"

"Hmmm?" Ianto made a noise of interest as he continued to stare down the Horix, forcing it to the back of the cell before he stepped inside to drop the sheep's head and retreat, slamming the glass door shut to look over at her, releasing the thing from his gaze so it could rampage at the glass like a twat then settle to eat.

"You see dead people right?" she asked, nervously and he considered why.

"Not all of them" he tried and saw her relief. Ah. "Gwen … some do leave happy. A lot do. It's only like…maybe … ten percent don't. That's all. Those that died when that prostate ring went bad … that was not your fault and only one of them lingered ya know. Betty. She worried about her elderly dad in the home. That's all."

"You knew I was worried about that?" she asked.

"I assumed" he nodded "In this job we do a lot of bad things for the greater good … I am not proud of some, not ashamed either. It's how it is."

"Are any of them ever… angry. You know …poltergeists?"

Ianto froze, turning pale and she wondered if she had asked to much then he sighed "Once. I was in my late teens and the Agency sent me into a house with a group. It was… well. I will not forget it."

"How did you deal with it?"

"Mostly screaming and running seemed the best idea at first" he screwed his face up and she laughed softly at him as she handed him a pumpkin to roll to Janet "then I tried reasoning with it, threatening it and in the end I pretended I could not see it."

"And what worked?"

"That. Amazingly … if you pretend it does not exist… sometimes it doesn't ... Like .. power of the mind or something, I don't know. Maybe it ws attracted to me or I gave it the strength to be what it became and the action of cutting it off… killed it. Released it… I don't know."

"That must have been terrifying. I watched horrors when I was a kid ya know … poltergeist was by far one of the scarier ones. Do they really have portals like that?" she asked, another bin of food opened now.

"Yes. Not all blustering wind and lights though, more like darkness sucking at you. A…coldness comes over you and this empty feeling like … your soul is leaving you. I .. I don't know Gwen. I would need to consider this more before explaining in a way that makes sense."

"Of course" she nodded, resuming her work as Ianto considered her question.

After he was finished he watched her head back up to the main Hub as he settled at his desk to go over some files, his mind going back to the question again and again.

.

.

.

.

Ianto sits there alone at the desk, glancing over to the wide open door as it comes to a rest against the wall. As if someone just left the room. The faint sound of a train or something makes a moaning noise, a soft rumble and Ianto sighs as he looks up at the ceiling then checks his watch. The 10.30pm Express is rolling overhead in the underground system ... Ianto gathers up the files and tat and moves quickly to his filing cabinet. The cabinet sits near the wall but with room for hooks where Ianto hangs his spare suits and dry cleaning. He opens the top drawer, about to put the file away when - there's a noise.

SCRAPE.

Ianto glances over his shoulder. The room is still empty.

He turns back.

Reaching to place the tat up on a shelf as behind him - there's movement in a mirror. Unseen by Ianto, because he's still reaching up to put the tat away. A wooden ball slips and falls, landing at Ianto's feet. He picks it up when suddenly - - BAM! A loud sound in the room. Ianto spins to see that his desk table lamp has fallen... now slowly rolling on the floor. Ianto stands there totally still.

Staring.

His panicked eyes scan the room. All we hear is his BREATHING and the hush..shush… hush of the train system above him. He turns slightly... and a SHADOW falls across his face. We don't see what he sees - but someone's standing right there. Ianto stares. Absolutely terrified. His lips tremble, about to say something when - he's PUSHED HARD into the space between the filing cabinets and the wall! It's a blur. He falls back into his hanging clothes. Getting twisted up in a plastic dry cleaning bag and right before he can scream, a clear plastic dry cleaning bag suddenly PRESSES TIGHT AGAINST HIS FACE!

.

.

.

.

Ianto woke with a start sitting up to look around blearily and cursing himself for falling asleep like that when his mind was churning.

Gotta be careful ya know.

Not all monsters are outside of your mind.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Ianto is taking the 'kids' to the museum today with Toshiko tagging along in the hopes of gaining some quality time before he hands over to Jack, a rare night shift waiting for him. Toshiko will help out at home with Jack no doubt coming home tired from a day of work while Ianto has to give him a quick kiss and bugger off. The 'kids' seem to like her at least. They quickly join a tour group as Gray and Alice clutch each other's hand and look with wide eyes at the exhibits.

It seems to be an exhibition on death and cultural rites. Had he known, he would not have chosen it but now sees he is worrying for nothing as Alice giggles and points, Gray making appropriate noises of interest. Ianto pauses to look at one about ancient spirit guides and snorts softly as he wonders what else they got wrong here. If only they knew. Alts clearly hiding plain sight for much longer than Norms think.

As the guide continues on, Toshiko steps away from the group. She drifts across, studying the death display.

A life-sized marble statue of an angel guards the entrance to the fake mausoleum. Decades of corrosion have turned the angel's skin a ghastly shade of green. Toshiko steps over and faces the lifeless statue. Years of weathering and erosion give the horrific appearance of black tears flowing from the angel's eyes. They clearly took it from a real gravesite or something. Mould grows in the dark stains that stream down her face. The tour guide's voice fades into the background as Toshiko absorbs the angel's empty gaze.

There is a deep sadness in Toshiko's eyes. Emotion hiding just under the surface. It overwhelms her. Tears begin to form. And just as her first tear is about to fall... it turns black and runs down her cheek. Then another one... Two dark tears drip from her eyes. Toshiko wipes them away... but the tears keep flowing.

Streaming down her face.

Toshiko panics when she looks at her hands. Inky black liquid drips off her face and pools in the palms of her hands. Her panic turns to pain and she starts to choke. It's not mascara … something is happening. The black tears streak down her face, draining the colour from her skin.

She looks back up, fighting for air...

AND THE ANGEL SCREAMS! BUT ITS FACE IS NOW BLURRED AND FEATURELESS. A BLANK VOID! TOSHIKO GASPS FOR AIR. SHE CAN'T LOOK AWAY! WE SEE THE TERROR IN TOSHIKO'S EYES AS THE STATUE RISES UP IN FRONT OF HER. GROWING TALLER! MORPHING INTO A TOWERING SLENDER FIGURE. ARMS REACHING DOWNWARD! TOSHIKO STANDS PARALYZED. SHE CAN'T MOVE. IT HAS CONTROL OVER HER BODY! SHE CAN'T BREATHE! SHE CAN'T SCREAM!

"Toshiko!"

TOSHIKO'S BODY JOLTS AS SHE SNAPS OUT OF THE VISION.

Ianto is standing right in front of Toshiko. Between her and the statue with his back to it, facing her. Blocking. Everything is back to normal. The angel stands silently outside the mausoleum.

"Toshiko..."

Toshiko looks around, confusion all over her face.

"You okay, young lady?" the old man giving the tour asks, adjusting his huge scarf "Looks like you've seen a ghost..."

Toshiko shakes her head.

"Well, you wouldn't be the first..."

As the group continues on, Toshiko's eyes are drawn again to the angel as Ianto motions her to move away glancing back with a frown.

Thank god she didn't blink.

.

.

.

.

Toshiko was still thinking about that Angel, going to Ianto who seemed to be waiting as he motioned her away from the sofa where Gray and Alice were settled watching a movie about a cat and dog. There is a conversation pending there for another day.

Would Myf allow a pet?

Toshiko whispered to Ianto what she saw … what had happened. "Was I seeing things? I mean … was it some sort of … of…. Day-mare?"

"No. I think it's a weeping angel" Ianto said softly "You found one that was so weak it couldn't do anything to you. Left in the dark too long, I think."

"Oh my god. They were real once, right? Real people?"

"Alts. Their gift turning them to stone. So sad … the longer they are without human interaction the harder they become, the less strength they have until they are just another statue" Ianto sighed, "You felt its pain. It's fear and absolute grief knowing it's fate."

"So sad. Of all the Altered gifts … that is one of the cruellest ones" she sighed. "Needing people to survive but pushing them away without being able to stop it."

"No .. the fire starters have it bad too" Ianto whispered, "Thank god Alice was too far away to glean from you."

"Oh my god, I forgot about that" she gaped, "she would have felt that too. What a world."

"Yes" Ianto sighed "What a world that someone else's grief can knock you to your knees."

"Ianto … thank you. For seeing me in trouble and coming for me" she reached out for his hand.

"That's ok. That's what friends are for … right?" he smiled as he kissed her knuckles "you catch me ...I catch you."

"Always" she agreed.

Ianto wondered what the hell was causing this, Toshiko affected too.

Something was stirring in the shadows and he didn't like it one bloody bit!


	10. Chapter 10

10

Gwen has called them all into the meeting room for a presentation and Owen is currently swinging in his chair flicking rubber bands at her while she stands waiting for everyone to settle, Ianto handing over the refreshments and taking a seat.

Gray is in the main hub with a comic book and Alice is in her father's office on the tablet, she likes games that one. Jack checks that they are occupied by asking Ianto who nods so he motions Gwen to start her presentation or whatever it is.

"There has been an increased number of hysterical reports of stalkers, home invaders and although Heddlu are investigating they are not taking them seriously due to the content of the witness statements" she turns to look around the table as she clicks through different reports on the screen, all of them accompanied by artist's impressions of their would-be stalkers… All black long limbed smears and Ianto leans back with alarm as he knows where this is going and would like to strangle her. She is about to commit an Altered No-no.

Gwen scrolls through more links. Clicks on another. Disturbing images of a tall, shadowed figure slide through frame. She talks excitedly "Always alone. Watching. Waiting. Staring without eyes. Just a pale white, blank face... ...Like it's been erased. - A human-like depiction of a figure wearing a black suit and blood red tie."

She turns to look at the team as Owen leans forward, interested even as Toshiko is leaning back like Ianto, equally not impressed with this. Gwen reads some witness statements "Sickly pale skin covers a featureless face. … see the hideously thin form that lurks in a dark forest, its impossibly long arms reaching towards us."

Clicking to another slide …- Black tentacles spread from the back of another tall figure. They twist around his body on all sides. Face blank like the others. Its elongated arms hanging at its sides. Gwen grabs her tablet now.

"He preys upon innocent youth..."

"Sounds like my Uncle Herbert." Jack leers and the team nervously snigger as Gwen continues. "Slender Man is said to live in a hidden mansion, but the location is …unknown..."

"Really? Is he single?"Jack gasps and Owen cracks this time. He can't help but laugh. Ianto is sliding his chair back with alarm.

"Here it is!" Gwen says excitedly as she looks up from the tablet "How to Summon Slender Man."

A devious smile creeps across Owen's "We have to do this."

"We actually don't. Actually..." Ianto is now reaching out to grab Jack's arm as the image on the screen expands to fill the entire thing, then starts to play. It is a video.

Almost a still image, but the mist slowly drifting between gives it away. A sinister glow from the screen up-lights the team's faces as they gaze into the display. Hypnotized. - Shots of isolated lonely trees. Towering pillars that rise into a darkened canopy. Twisted branches cutting through the night sky.

"Listen to this shit..." Owen demands reading from his tablet "Those who hear the three bells toll, accept HIS invitation...When you hear the first you must close your eyes, keeping words unspoken..." _On screen, eerie image after image repeat over and over. Crooked trees separated by a dark void inside the forest. Owen continues to read_ "If one wants to hear they must listen closely, for they are faint and distant. With eyes still closed and the mind wide open...clear your thoughts as you await the second..." _An ever present fog, hides something from view. Something we can almost see. But the image keeps changing. Switching to another._ "Only opening your eyes once you hear the third..."

Owen shakes his head, trying to make sense of it. They are spellbound, soaking in the pale glow from the screen. Except for Ianto who nervously laughs and backs away as Jack turns to look at him in silent question.

Owen snorts "Whatever...this is dumb"

"Owen! Shut up..." Gwen barks and they return their gaze to the image on the screen, silence ringing in their ears. An anxious tension as they hold their collective breath. Listening... Waiting...

"BOO!"

THEY ALL JUMP AND SCREAM.

Gwen snarls at Owen "Very funny bitch. Knock it off."

Ianto is on his feet now and Jack is too, reaching for Ianto as he seems to grow paler by the second.

On the screen they begin to hear the sound of trees creaking in the breeze. Wind rustling through branches. A moment later, very faintly...soft and far way... A BELL ECHOES IN THE FOREST. They look at each other. Then a silent moment. Then Owen closes his eyes with a silly look on his face. A SECOND FAINT BELL RESONATES, carrying out from somewhere deep in the darkened woods on screen. With his eyes still closed, Owen lets out an awkward laugh. "Are you serious? This is so…"

The sound of the forest settles. A hushed stillness. We can hear the sounds of leaves landing softly on the ground. Then, barely audible, a low faraway tone. An unsettling hollow ring... - THE FINAL BELL TOLLS.

Toshiko whispers "Do you guys hear that?"

"Yes." Gwen whispers as she steps closer to the screen, trying to examine it. Unseen by the others Jack now had Ianto in his arms, trying to soothe as he whispers softy for an explanation but Ianto is frozen to the spot, still staring at the screen with horror.

A static silhouette of a large, gnarled and twisted oak tree. Branches reach out into the frame like tentacles winding their way out of its thick black trunk. They sit, eyes fixed, waiting for something to happen. But nothing comes. - Just that ominous image of the towering oak tree staring back at them. Relentless...Unwavering... - Or is it? Is the tree moving?

Then the image cuts out. Just disappears.

A deafening silence as they sit frozen in the dark room. Nobody speaks. Temporarily blind. The screen now blank. Gwen and Toshiko look at each other, completely unnerved. Trying to shake off the mutually disturbing feeling.

"What a stupid video" Owen snorts with amusement then turns to see for the first time that Ianto is shaking in Jack's arms as he tries to soothe.

Something just happened alright, Owen rising as Ianto starts to gasp as if in pain.

What have they done?


	11. Chapter 11

11

Ianto has calmed down in the muted lighting, Jack sitting holding his hands as Toshiko places down a glass of iced water, reaching out to rub his shoulders encouragingly.

"OK. We all good here?" Owen asks, trying to hide his concern as Gwen packs up her presentation.

"I need you to close the blast doors" Ianto said to Jack, his eyes wide. Jack nods and touches something on his wristlet, a loud boom telling everyone they were now in lockdown. Ianto takes a deep, shuddering breath and begins to speak.

"They are called The Silence. They wear black suits like Men in Black in the movies… ya know? But … they have no face. It's … blank. Not everyone sees them and those who do … forget. They have this ability to make toy think you never saw them or you thought you saw something but not. They prey on emotions. They like to scare and intimidate with suggestion. This .. this Slender Man is some who has gone off the reservation so to speak. They can't control them, they let people remember tht they saw them."

"And… you are scared to talk about him?" Gwen frowns.

"Speaking of them, gives them power. It sort of… calls their attention to you like that Bloody Mary thing ya know?"

"Tried that" Owen sniffs "Utter bullshit."

"So … this is not an isolated thing?" Gwen groans "you said them. There is more than one?"

"I don't know how many, its only my Altered Ability that makes it possible for me to see the 'real' ones. They do not speak … it makes it difficult when they want something but they have realised that I am a rare breed of Alt. A Gleaner."

"Gleaner?" Gwen frowns.

"I can glean… or borrow if you will… the abilities of others. If I stand near another Altered I can take on their powers for a while, like a mirror or something. I can mimic them, it fades. Of course, if I am around one every day it can be more or less permanent." Ianto shrugs taking a moment to lock eyes with Jack, his face blank as he stares back at him "With the Alts I see a lot, I have an interesting plethora of abilities to use."

"Everyone out" Jack hisses in a low voice, Gwen opening her mouth but Owen was already pulling her towards the door.

"Come on Cooper. You hear the man. Probably gonna shag right there on the desk. Don't know how I will eat my lunch there tomorrow without the image in me mind though." Owen says, Toshiko following then turning to look back at Ianto, smiling softly as she nods as if agreeing with him on something.

"OK. Talk to me" Jack sits closer, their knees rubbing together now.

"Toshiko is a Techno Alt. She is afraid to tell you … afraid that UNIT might find out and pinch her back. She has spent her adult life hiding it. Anything electrical or technological is able to be hacked. She can look at a piece of technology and sort of … well … pull it apart with her mind. Create the blueprint, see the workings of it. Any key lock … any weapon … any computer system … she can work her way in if given time" Ianto explains "She knows I am telling you, is OK with you knowing something she has wanted to tell you for a long time. You really like Alts. You surround yourself with them… why I do not understand Gwen."

"Wait. Suzie was?"

"Metallurgist. She loves metals and could bend or manipulate it."

Jack sits back and Ianto waits for the penny to drop, it coming with a slight widening of the eyes as he stares at Ianto. He breathes "Owen?"

Ianto whispers "I don't think he knows."

"Holy hell."

"Owen is a healer … of course. He can't help it, even now that he has done all he can to distance himself from people he is still trying to save us. It's in his blood" Ianto nods. "Gwen is the only one here not an Alt."

"So … you can sort of .. acquire their gifts and use them" Jack is still stuck on that as Ianto nods "So … you are even more right to help Alice with her gift. She is the same, right?"

"Yes" Ianto nods. "A Gleaner too."

Jack sits back and drums his fingers on the arm of his chair as he contemplates things, then asks "This Slender man… Silence or whatever. This is still building."

"Yes. Something is happening, I think it's not just localized … I want to contact the underground movement, ask if others are also experiencing unpleasant moments. Something is messing with the …"

"The what?" Jack whispers.

Ianto sighs as he rolls his eyes "The force."

Jack laughs and sits back "Thank fuck Owen didn't hear that. We would never hear the end of jokes about your lightsabre."

"I know … stupid of him to write about us like that… using real things in a fantasy setting. Really muddies the water. The Star Wars stories are just that. Stories. But he did use some of the real life elements of Altered to write it, really put him in hot water … he had to donate 50% of his earnings to the 'Movement' as apology. Not that he cares, stall making a mint."

"So .. Gwen is not an Alt?" Jack frowns "Not a siren or something?"

"No. Just a woman with big tits" Ianto said in a droll tone "Again … the only Norm here."

Jack rose and looked out over the Hub then turns back to Ianto. Ianto knew the other shoe would drop eventually and Jack finally asks the question Ianto has expected the entire conversation.

"Wait … what about Gray?"


	12. Chapter 12

12

Ianto didn't answer Jack instead rising as his phone went off, pulling it out to frown at it with open annoyance.

"Your sister?"

"No. Worse. My cousin." Ianto sighed "he's on the Alt Counsel. Looks like they are starting to get reports in of the strange happenings and what to know what we know."

.

.

.

.

Ianto walked with confidence though the runnel system as Jack followed as closely as possible without actually clinging to Ianto's coattails. This was a strange place and Jack was more than curious as he finally found himself in the hidden underground lair of the Council. Similar to the Hub, it was an old abandoned underground system. Unlike the Hub… it was shiny. Like glass.

Ianto didn't seem to talk much to those he passed at each checkpoint, more often than not most leaning around him to stare at Jack for a moment before opening each set of blast doors. They went deeper and deeper. Jack was unsure if there was an end to this labyrinth.

Finally they came to a room and Ianto came to a stop, a handsome older woman walking towards him with a soft smile "IANTO!"

"Sarah-Jane" Ianto said in return, the affection clear in his voice as he allowed her to touch him, hugging him before stepping back and noticing Jack. Felt a little weird to not be the most noticed thing in the room.

"And who, prey tell is this? Don't tell me this is Captain Harkness?" she seemed surprised, but at least not annoyed to find him here and he smiled politely as he reached to his hand, then watched her step back.

"Ah. Right, sorry. I forget, some of us do not like touch. Sorry … I do ya see." Jack smiled.

"There you are!" a child said as he entered from a side door and Jack turned to watch the young boy walk toward them, his head held high and looking a damn sight more in control than most his age who usually had some piece of tech in their hand to play with. "I have been waiting!"

"Sorry Luke" Ianto sighed "I do have my own problems ya know."

The boy seemed to consider then said "Happenings. Reports are coming in from other councils all over the world, everything from visions and actual harm. From walking into traffic unaware where they are to one who threw himself out a fifteen story window to escape something only he could see, his partner unable to stop him. Theories?"

"Actual harm? They are solidifying?" Ianto frowned "Something stirs in the ethos. Someone is playing with things they shouldn't. meddling. I do not know who but my own problems have been apparent to me for about two weeks, small things at first but it is building, each thing more pronounced. Now it is not just me but those around me. At first I blamed myself thinking I had called something in from a crime scene or something that was attacking others but I now think it is not that simple. Something is sniffing out Alts, likes the fear."

"And it is not … THEM… do you think?"

"No. I see nothing of them and you know I can see them. No. I have seen one since this started and it was not interested in me, something else seemed to have its' attention. I wonder if they have their own problems with this" Ianto shrugged and the boy seemed surprised.

"I never thought of that… I suppose they might. Living off fear and confusion, an overload like this wound be confusing for them... especially if their own kind are experiencing it as well. They are not used to being afraid. They are used to causing the fear" Luke sat in a chair and tapped his fingers on the arms "I will ask Flea to go find out. He is a strange little man with such an amazing talent that they allow him a pass in their presence. If he can find one, it may speak with him."

"I had heard this. I was surprised to hear one of us could actually talk with them. Such is the new generation … each one stronger than the last."

"You have another Gleaner in your midst" Luke said, more as a declaration than a question and Ianto blinked slowly.

"I have a child in my care whom I will kill for. Yes" Ianto's reply was both forceful and full of determination, the boy smiling.

"Now, now cousin. I will not seek her. Have no fear, did you not help me adjust? Who better to help one triggered so young. I am hurt that you would think me capable of …well… OK I know I have but those I take are ones who need care. Clearly she is in safe hands. I will not interfere, promise."

"This is Jack, my soul mate. He is her father and we will co-parent" Ianto motioned Jack who stepped forward and to his delight the young man … yes Jack now saw him like that instead of the kid he seemed a moment or two back … accepted his hand in a firm shake.

Then Luke's eyes widened for a moment and he said softly "Oh my."

"Yes. Why I let you touch him. He's mine" Ianto said this like it needed to be said, firmly and with eye contact making Luke laugh at him.

"No mind cousin. He is a rare thing of lushness… but will belong to you. You to him. After all … you are far stronger than any of us and I dare not take you on in a psych battle … we all know you can mess with us almost as well as THEY can… only… please don't. The last one you did that to is still addled."

"He asked for it" Ianto frowned "And anyone threatens me or mine again … I will take their wits too."

"Even with what it cost you?"

Ianto didn't reply, simply canting his head to one side as Luke's smile faded.

"Cousin? What secrets do you shield from me like that?"

"You will never know!"


	13. Chapter 13

13

"Where did you find this place?" Owen asks with interest as he opens a cupboard and peers into it, frowning at the empty interior, then slams it shut with disinterest.

"It's a safe house. Whatever is happening, it does not affect Gray or Alice so they are safer at home away from us…from this. They are safe in the warehouse with Myfanwy … a few days here until whatever this event is passes… then we all go home." Jack replies calmly "Andy is with them … he and Gray seem to have hit it off over that video game. We need to focus, I don't want either of them in this mess we are trying to wade through."

"So … you own this place?" Owen asked.

"Not been used for almost fifty years, hence the dust Ianto is furiously cleaning away. It will do for now. Whatever is hunting us … it will not find us here. This place is so old, it is not even on the maps."

"Right. Something evil in the world, slouching towards us intending to do harm …. Of course… we go to a creep old house in the middle of no where surrounded by scary woods and we…what…. Wait to get eaten by a giant werewolf or something?" Owen asks with wide eyes.

"Don't be stupid" Gwen snorts "No such thing as werewolves."

Ianto glances at Jack who was about to speak and Jack closes his mouth as he watches the momentary amusement on Ianto's' face before he shuts down again.

.

.

.

The two-story home sits in darkness. The porch light casts long thin shadows into the yard. As the ENTITY inches closer, a figure inside the house appears in the front window. The ENTITY watches the figure hold for a moment and move past the window. Then the ENTITY continues onto the porch and up to the front door.

Inside muffled voices echo off the walls as the MOVING ENTITY moves silently down an empty hallway. A shaft of light spills through an open door to another room. The voices grow louder as the ENTITY slips through the light and into shadow. The words gradually become clear...

"I could stay home alone you know. Rhys will be home from Scotland by morning! I'm not a child that needs babysitting, I am a big girl now!" Gwen is annoyed with how fast Jack raced them out here.

"Physical age, maybe." Owen mutters.

The mysterious ENTITY turns a corner, plunging into darkness and past an even darker utility room. Moving ever so slowly, it drifts closer and closer to a brightly lit... Den.

"Come on everyone, get in here!" Jack roars from the Den where everyone enters to find Ianto has prepared supper. They all take a seat around the table, so huge spare seats are left over. Owen pulling one out to put his feet up on, then notices Ianto's glare so he corrected his posture and sits primly, picking up his cup of coffee to poke out a pinkie finger sarcastically.

Ianto is about to scold when a noise echoes though the house. Like fingers on a blackboard, or metal on metal in a slow moving vehicular accident, it echoes and vibrates in their bones. Everyone is frozen with horror as Jack looks over at Ianto who is simply canting his head to look at the other end to the table.

The ungodly noise in the house rises - LOUDER - it stops. The lanterns FLICKER AND DIM. THE GROANING SOUND falls away as everything becomes eerily quiet.

"C'mon... almost there." Ianto whispers softly.

A breathless beat - as the lantern softly FLICKERS. Faster. Now strobe-like. BLASTS OF LIGHT and then total darkness. Over and over. And in those FLASHES - glimpses of a FIFTH PERSON NOW SITTING WITH THE OTHERS AT THE TABLE. An 18-year-old YOUNG MAN. Ghostly. Eyes filled with menace.

Everyone sees him.

"Holy shit!" Owen cries out.

Another FLASH of light - and now he's gone. Back into darkness.

Gwen's scream suddenly fills the room -Toshiko looks over. Face going slack - BECAUSE GWEN'S BEING LIFTED KICKING AND SCREAMING OFF THE FLOOR! Something shadowy and mostly unseen is behind her - holding her - making it look like Gwen's levitating in the rapid-fire strobes of light. And then - WHOOSH! Gwen goes flying across the room.

OUT INTO THE UPSTAIRS HALLWAY. THE BEDROOM DOOR SLAMMING SHUT!

Pandemonium. Everyone scrambles up from the floor and runs to the door. Trying to get it open. Gwen screams from the other side "Jack! Help me!"

"Hang on!" Jack yells as he throws himself at the wood, trying to splinter it. Owen and Ianto struggle with the door's handle as Jack back up for another run at it.

"Get out of the way!" he yells as he remembers his gun, "Gwen … firing!"

Jack empties his gun at the wood … no change there. Owen and Ianto finally get the door open …it swing inward of course to Jack was never gonna make it …and Gwen's not there. Toshiko takes in the empty hallway. "Where the hell is she?!"

TOSHIKO

"GWEN!" Jack yells. No answer.

Toshiko grabs a flashlight. CLICK. The three of them move down the upstairs hallway. All we can see are their faces in the light. Up ahead are the various bedroom doors. More darkness within each room. It feels like anything could be waiting around the next corner... The three split up - their lights moving away from each other. Into rooms... down the stairs... Ianto checks the master bedroom. Searching the dark. Moving fast. Everything looks so normal. The neatly made bed. Vanity table. Woman's dress hanging on an armoire. Ianto takes a moment to stare at it. It looks dainty, old. He wonders who wore it, her ein this house with Jack … he shakes himself from his ponderings. Ianto searches the dark room.. He turns and notices the curtains. The last place he hasn't checked. He moves toward them. Reaches out and whips the curtain aside... ...but no one's there.

.

.

.

Toshiko moves toward a closed door with her light. A low, awful sound rises... Toshiko stops. Breathing hard. Listening. As the sound moves from behind the wall next to her - SCRAPING OVERHEAD - ACROSS THE CEILING - and then off into the house. Like a presence passing. Quiet again... Toshiko summons her resolve... arrives at the closed door. Beat. She quickly twists the door knob and pushes into –the garage where the SUV sits silently brooding. Toshiko shines her light into the dark corners, but Gwen's not here. Toshiko's desperation grows. She calls out –"Gwen?! Can you hear me?"

Behind her in the hallway – someone's now standing there in the shadows. The faintest whispery voice …. _**Toshiko**_... moves. Not walking. They eerily slide out of view... off into the house. Toshiko turns - not seeing anyone.

.

.

.

.

Owen is heading toward the back of the house. Lantern sweeping the shadows. No sign of Gwen. Owen swings the light over toward the sliding glass door leading to the back. It's open. He steps closer - Is Gwen out there?

Owen is now out back in the dark. Night wind blowing. Leaves skittering across the pool cover... Owen scans the area. His light sweeps across patio furniture... but no sign of Gwen.

A SOUND.

BEHIND HIM.

Owen turns. Holding his light out. Everything still. A watery sound... ...as a shape moves beneath the pool cover. Something's in the water. At first he can't believe it. A trick of the eyes. Owen steps toward the edge of the pool... A sick gurgling sound... as the shape moves again under the pool cover.

"Gwen!" Owen moves fast. He reaches down... peels the pool cover back... brackish water underneath. Impossible to see anything as - AN EXPLOSIVE SPLASH!

LANTERN DROPS TO THE CONCRETE.

Owen is VIOLENTLY PULLED INTO THE POOL!

Disappearing under the surface of the water. The pool settles. Quiet. Stay here for as long as we can get away with. We're now literally holding our breath. Waiting for Owen to come up... ...but he never does.


	14. Chapter 14

14

Ianto is at the back sliding glass door. He hears the soft lapping of the pool, looks out - sees the fallen lantern lying on the concrete... but no Owen.

IANTO RUNS FOR THE POOL.

Arrives at the edge. Shines his light down into the dark water. Can't see Owen. Ianto reaches in... his hands searching... water splashing everywhere... desperate - AND THEN HE GRABS HOLD OF SOMETHING.

Pulls.

It's OWEN.

Coming up out of the water. Head sagging. Drenched. Lifeless.

"No no…. no... Owen, c'mon." Ianto strains with everything he's got and manages to hoist Owen out of the pool. Lays him on the concrete. Owen doesn't move at all. Ianto puts his ear to Owen's chest... listens for a heartbeat. His expression says it all - this isn't good. Ianto shakes Owen.

"Owen" he shouts desperately -Nothing. Owen's not moving. Not breathing. Ianto puts his hands into CPR position. He pumps on Owen's chest. Again. Again. - - Owen's whole body JOLTS as he coughs up water.

Gasps for breath.

Eyes blinking.

Taking in air.

He finally focuses on Ianto. Realizes he just saved his life.

Ianto holds a look with him - relieved.

.

.

.

.

Toshiko enters a bathroom. Clutching her light in the darkness. She scans the small space. No sign of Gwen... about to leave when - there's a sound. Coming from behind the glass shower door. A dull THUMP... THUMP. Toshiko turns. Stares at the shower. She waits for the sound to come again, but it's just silence.

She takes a step closer.

Flashlight trembling in her grip. Trying to see through the opaque shower door glass. Another step - and THUMP! Something SLAMS against the other side of the glass. A DISTORTED FIGURE. One HAND - then another SLAMS against the glass!

Toshiko FREAKS!

Swings her light wildly as - the shower door creaks open and the figure stumbles out, colliding right into Toshiko!

Toshiko's light finally settles to see that it's Gwen. Her eyes are dazed. She looks totally disoriented. Traumatized. Toshiko holds her. Brushing the hair out of her face. Gwen's so scared, trying to get the words out –"He told me..."

Her voice fades. Eyes unable to focus.

"Hey. It's me. Gwen? It's Toshiko. Are you hurt?" Toshiko asks gently "Talk to me"

Gwen is falling apart. Shaking all over like she has hypothermia. "He's playing with us."

"Just breathe." Toshiko soothes, rubbing her arms as she tries to calm her down.

"This is the only thing he wants... that taste of life again." Gwen sobs "He finishes with us and then it's another game. It keeps going and going..."

Toshiko puts her flashlight into Gwen's hands."Gwen - I want you to stay right here. Turn on the water, stand under it … they cannot pass through moving water. You'll be safe."

"Don't leave me." Gwen sobs.

Toshiko pulls away...

"Toshiko!"

But she's gone. Hurrying off into the dark house.

..

.

.

.

Jack is standing stock still as he feels the room undulate round him. Whatever this thing is, it has found him and is now closing in on him at a great rate of speed.

Ianto enters the room from a side door and stands with his back against the wall, watching as Jack slowly turns in a circle trying to see what it is trying to grab at his coat tails. Ianto knows this will hurt, but it is the only way as he takes a deep breath and raises his arms to waist level then slaps his hands together in a loud bang that seems to stop time, Jack in mid turn with his coat flying up and attached to the hem is an inky black hand.

Ianto calmly walks towards the entity, his hand reaching out to touch it and as contact is made the world speeds up again, Ianto now grasping the shoulder of the entity as Jack swings to face them.

"Ianto?" Jack whispers, then he looks at the boy. Yes. Late teens… eighteen…nineteen … clearly surprised to be here all of a sudden. "Hello there. I'm Captain Jack Harkness, I think someone just took your abilities for a moment or three."

Jack seizes the thing's hand while Ianto is holding it and the eyes suddenly burst into beams of light as he connects with it, Ianto groaning as he struggles to contain the being that writhes in his clutches, then grows still, the inky shadowing gone and a fully formed young man stands there.

Jack releases the hand as Ianto releases the shoulder and they both look at the young man who is looking at them with equal relief and fear. Ianto clearly struggling with the power needed to do what he just did, pulling the boy into the light.

"Like I said … I am Jack. That's Ianto. Hi. Why are you in my house?" Jack asks politely.

"I … I was sent for the Gleaner" the youth splutters "I was told … told he is powerful."

"Yes.. He is. So am I. Right? So much life in me. Took you by surprise.. imagine how it feels to be near me all the time. Ianto is. So … he's a Gleaner, with my power to feed off on a daily basis and they sent you here to … what… snatch him? You do see they sent you on a suicide mission, right? Ianto could kill you. Easily. They might think he already has with the world going quiet. They have no idea how strong he is… they only see the surface."

The youth blinks slowly "You… you are not what you seem either. You… you are … oh. I see. Yes. You are not from here … you are mixed with another. Your bloodline so strong with the old blood… as is his."

The youth turns to Ianto "Together you are so strong. I didn't stand a chance. I … sorry about your team. I was only doing my job. I was to scare you off … stop your snooping … take one or two for the scoreboard."

"Scoreboard, they keep score?" Ianto sighs "See? That is the difference … they call it scores, we call it losses. You were taken young, a forced becoming at an early age? Grew up in a unit? A cell of other like-minded Alts? A good solider. Only … this is the real world out here and they did not prepare you for this. For real people. You are being used … not fair. So not fair."

"You … you live with humans in peace" the youth looks at them with accusation "What about the betterment of our kind?"

"They ARE our kind. Did they not tell you? We are human. Just… more. Your parents are at least one of them human … their parents… you were born with an advanced gene that come from the ethos. You are human … a ….super human if you will, but human. Not a freak .. not a monster… definitely not a mutant. You are human, the next generation … a new stage in the evolution of mankind. You are killing your own people."

The youth seems to slump as he accepts this.

Jack places his hand on the youth's shoulder, this time comfortingly "Come on. Hungry? That meal is going to waste."

Jack led the youth into the other room giving Ianto a chance to drop to his knees, dry wretching from the pain of transference.

Hurts like a bastard… every time.

Only Jack.

Only Jack feels good.

Just him.

Only him.


	15. Chapter 15

15

Ianto was shaky but determined to follow through with this, following them into the other room where the young man was standing with a look of terror. Jack stood with that cocky self-assured look of someone who not only got the canary, it tasted very nice with some fauve beans and a nice Chianti.

Derp.

Not his real name…like …duh … was thinking fast as he answered questions and tried to work out which ones were Alts and which were Norms. So far the big tits was clearly Norm and the little Asian was clearly Alt, along with the two strong men but now he was focused on the one he had almost drowned.

This one seemed …. Murky.

"That' s my friend you are calling Murky" Ianto said softly and the boy jumped as his mind was read like an open book, "Careful where you step Derp. Landmines everywhere."

"But you don't hide. I see you walking around in the sunlight … amongst the Norms like you belong there!" he frowned.

"Because we do. This is our home too" Tosh sighed softly as she shook her head, her hair fanning out prettily "You know, Tigers can walk in a room filled with alley cats in it and not even cause a scene, if he is quiet enough and walks like it's no big deal."

"Still a tiger that could eat them all"

"True" Ianto spoke in the boy's ear, making him squeak as he swung to find him close behind him. How the… oh right.

"Do they… the government. Do they…"

"Of course they know" Jack snorted "I work for them don't I? We are the ones they ask to clean shit up they don't want to touch. Or are too scared of. Look, whoever sent you here with big stories about avenging the mutants or whatever… it was stupid right? You now see we are the same. Killing your own kind to please your own kind? Messed up. Also … you can't kill humans like cattle. They are our families too."

"I am so confused" he whimpered slumping into a chair "I was told things… poisoned honey."

"If you cannot tell us who is after us, I understand but if you can … we can stop them from harming anyone else." Ianto knelt an peered at the boy "Who do they have over you?"

"My little sister. They say she will exhibit soon and they will take her away. It will kill my dad, she is the baby and his only daughter."

"Has she exhibited?"

"No."

Ianto looked at Jack who shrugged "She's probably a Norm then."

Derp looked at him with surprise and Jack snorted "Not all Alts create Alts. Even two Alts together can produce a Norm. A family of mixed abilities… or none at all."

"Jack. I am wet, cold and chaffing in this suit. I want to go change and take a hot shower" Ianto said softly "Derp looks hungry. Gwen can fix him a sandwich, she is great with those."

Gwen puffed up with delight while rushing from the room as Owen agreed that he was wet too, and then he glanced at Ianto and muttered a thanks before trudging off as well. Tosh looked after him and then at Ianto "Why were you both in the pool?"

"Seemed a good idea at the time" Ianto answered and she snorted with amusement, not realising how close she came to losing her fella.

"Derp. Let's sit." Ianto took a seat and leaned close to the boy "I am a Gleaner and I also see those not yet moving on after passing. I see you believe in our kind strongly and I commend you for that. Despite the poor execution, I understand your desire to protect those less…. Gifted… in the community of Alts. I get it. But you are in the wrong group to do that."

"What! I should be Torchwood?" the youth snorted "Right. This is a recruitment blather?"

"No. This is advice from one who is strong with the gifts, to another. You will die. If you mess with the wrong Alt … you will die. Plain and simple. Of course, if you die it will help them because they will then know what they sent you to find out."

Derp didn't get it as he frowned at Ianto.

"They will know I am stronger than they thought. That I can kill with my gift. Rare, almost unheard of right? Almost all gifts have a failsafe, we cannot kill. You can though. You were doing a pretty good job of it. But you are not me. You can single out someone, have a go. I can simply lower a room to its knees if I am willing to sacrifice something of myself. The most … the most people I felled was about forty in one space. Out, gone, on their knees and then asleep. I almost died. I was young then though, not like now. I did not know my gift's capacity, had not honed it and learned to rein it in. Now? I think … I think if I were willing to potentially sacrifice myself I could take down an entire city block." Ianto stopped talking and let that sink in, knowing Jack was also struggling with this information. Jack knew Ianto was not lying, his face serene as he spoke about killing himself when the time came to protect the human race. "Do you understand? Norms. Alts. I can kill them all … not care a fucking jot."

Derp stared as Ianto and he asked softly "So … why don't you put us out of our misery?"

Ianto sighed as he settled back and shook his head.

"Because … there is still hope that we can evolve into something better. I have to hold on to that. If not … I could just kill all the Alts and let the humans have their world back …. For a generation. What will that solve? This tenuous line we walk while trying to find peace in this world? I have to hold onto the hope that….that…. one day they will not fear us and we will not hate them for their weakness. For we are weak too. We fear them too."

Derp nodded as he finally saw that this man was telling him the truth.

"So … if not Torchwood … where do you mean?"

Jack smiled as he glanced at Ianto who whispered softly "The Clans."


	16. Chapter 16

16

"I was still a child, my powers still new and shiny. My father … well. I was given over to the Firm pretty quick smart, found myself in a room with a dozen or so other Alts of various ages. Dressed the same like it was a private school which I think is what they tried to tell the outside world this place was. But it wasn't. It was a prison. To us anyway, it was a prison." Ianto sighed as he rubbed his face and everyone listened quietly.

"Anyway … They were testing us to find our abilities and the strengths or weaknesses they could exploit. It was late, I was tired and hungry. They had been at it for almost 48 hours straight, no doubt to break me or something but all they were doing was pissing me off more and more by each passing hour. Then in comes a blonde lady in high heels with a superior look. She slams down a file and sits, folding her legs as she begins talking about my mother … my father…my sister… scoffing about how much they hate me and wanted me to stay in this prison. That's when I knew she was bluffing. Mama was dead. I had not told anyone this, I had held that pain close and now I sat looking at this woman and for the first time I decided to think clearly as I used my gifts and I listened. I heard her thoughts filtering through and realised she was trying to read me. In so doing, I could read her. I reached across the table and placed my hand over hers like any child wanting comfort and she stopped talking, letting me make eye contact."

Jack watched Ianto struggle so he said softly "You do not have to tell us Tiger."

"Yes. Yes I do. You need to know that I am a danger. Not to you but … to those who might push too far. You need to know … I am the last line of defence. I will die to protect you. I can. And if I do … everyone else does too."

"Ianto…"

"Let me finish Jack" Ianto said softly then cleared his throat and continued "So. This is how I learnt what the Silence was. Her mind full of their tinkering. I opened her like a book and looked into her very soul. I killed her."

Silence.

"I broke something and she bled form her nose, her eyes wide ad she just sat there and … stopped working." Ianto grimaced, "I watched her fold from the chair and the room full with people, not sure if the little child had done something or she had done something to herself. They concluded that she had pushed her gift too far in her attempt to get to me and my firewalls were too strong. Many others tried to brush against me and all find me a closed book. The warnings about her meant they never pushed too hard again."

"But they knew?"

"I think so. Deep down, somewhere in the dark recesses of their minds a voice whispered that I had done it and would again if they didn't back off. Then it was forgotten in the ethos."

"And so you live in your glass house… trying not to throw stones" Jack sighed "Then find yourself in a place where it is encouraged."

Ianto smiled softly "Yes, but your encouragement is … nice."

"So … what does this have to do with the Clans?" Gwen asked the right question.

"Well … the other kids there also knew what I had done, was potentially capable of and instead of being afraid like the Norms, they were amused. We became loose friends. There was a commotion one day, a group out on 'manoeuvres' got loose and disappeared. Later in my teens I came across some in a nightclub and learned that they had gone into the sewers and the underground, set themselves up. I heard throughout the years about their dissident warfare, the recruitment of others and then came the split. Those who hated humans spilt from those who just hated everyone. You are in that group. The Breakaways who believe humans are to blame, Derp. I was part of the group that believed we all needed to learn to live in peace together. Arguments between the two clans still rage today. Instead of fighting the firm, they fight one another."

"So, it is possible they sent Derp after you as a retaliatory move against the other group, not realising they were bringing Torchwood into the fray?" Gwen frowned.

"That water is lovely and hot" Owen entered the room in a fluffy bathrobe, slumping in the chair and then looking around the room "What did I miss?"

"Tosh can fill you in" Ianto rose and grimaced "My turn for the hot wter."

Ianto walked to the doorway and hesitated, looking back over his shoulder "Cariad? Coming?"

Jack blinked as Ianto blatantly propositioned him in front of the entire group and then he felt that slow burn as Ianto winked. Cheeky Tiger. Jack grinned.

"Yeah, I hope so!"


	17. Chapter 17

17

Derp seemed to fit in with ease, not only showing remorse for his actions but as they drove back to the city he started to talk freely about some of the things he had experienced.

"But five of us to a group seemed their preferred number. Then, they would make us do things until they had us down to two. Then … then the real mind games"

"What sort of thing?" Gwen asked as she turned in her seat to look at the one sandwiched between Ianto and Owen.

"It would start with us each being taken in to a room, told what the others were saying about us and asked if we had any complaints about them. It was all a trick, to try to get us to fight. Bicker. Of course it happened, five. Bound to be one who believes them and retaliated. The first to do so was the first gone. Then the whisper that they had been promoted and we were being held back for our weakness. Soon another would crack and show dominance in the hope of pleasing them."

"Like Stockholm Syndrome. Wanting to please your abductors" she sighed "How old were you?"

"I was ten? Yeah the group was mixed, the oldest about thirty. So they basically picked at me and the ones in charge protected me, I was like the pet. I think that was the point, each group had one Junior Alt. You know … it was not always the women who protected the kids either. It was nasty."

"And in the end, just the two of you?"Owen asked with interest.

"We were told we were partners. Of course we hated each other by this stage and they would watch to see which one got thrown under the old bus" Derp let his head fall back "I killed him. He tried to kill me and I fought back. Finally fought back and they were so pleased. He lay there choking in his own blood and I was crying my heart out and … they were celebrating."

"What happened next?"

"They placed me in another room full of the victors from the groups. Then to our horror they grouped us up again." Derp looked at Ianto who was staring at him intently "Only … this time it ws to see who could fight dirty. I kept out of it, defended and in the middle of a massacre one day when three groups splintered all at once I found myself yanked out of the fray and placed aside. Seems they had finally realized my skill and didn't want to risk it. I was assigned a handler with a similar skill to help he hone it, understand it. Use it better as a weapon."

"You see? That's the difference. Our gifts are not weapons, not in my world. They re jus that… a gift. To be nurtured and respected. Maybe even afraid of. Not flashed about and flexed like a muscle." Into explained to the youth "Forcing it to exhibit for protection soon can actually stifle it. Your gift is not fully active why it presents as it does. You know … you are capable if invisibility? I think you are a Jumper. A Jumper can jump forward or back a short way like … five minutes in the past or future? Rare. You don't know how to do that, do you. Instead you pause yourself or … the time around you fluxes. It's a great gift and you've done well but it's not complete."

Derp stared at Ianto "You mean … I could be … more?"

"With the right training yes. If you can learn to meditate … connect to your inner self and release rather than force … yes. You could possibly jump. I've met some, you feel the same in the soles of my feet. A tingle. I am a Gleaner after all … I feel that … sort of seismic tickle."

The youth stared at Ianto for a long time then smiled "I can do that. I … I thought it was something another had done. In a fight and suddenly I was not there but somewhere else. I thought they had done it to get me out of the fray. I did it myself?"

"Jumping someone else is a rarity and one that takes years of honing your power. No, someone else did not move you from the danger … you did. The first time is often missed or misunderstood. Jumping is an art." Ianto smiled as the boy seemed to perk up, looking over at Owen with wild excitement.

"What do you think?"

"I think I would like to see that. You could be like the Flash or whatever. Zoom, bam, pop. Shit, it would be great for scaring the shot out of people." Owen laughed "I am sot of glad it is not my gift. I would be a horrible twat with it."

"Yes, my trays of drinks would be constantly flying as I jumped with fright" Ianto frowned "You would be insufferable… well … more so."

"Yeah" Owen said wistfully as he imagined a world where he got one over the great Tea-boy.

"So. You are taking me to them? Your people" Derp asked.

Jack replied "No. We are going home. My daughter needs some cuddles before bedtime, I am sick of this mission and really … I like you and don't want to lock you up. I think we can trust you. I like you Derp. Wanna come home with me and Ianto for the night? We have a pull out couch."

"We…." Derp looked at Ianto "You two …"

"A couple. Yes. Jack is my mate" Ianto nodded "W have a daughter from his previous marriage and his brother Gray is about your age, just a tad older. He lives with us too. Do you like video games? He loooooves them."

"And you would let me in your home. After everything I did."

"Because of everything you did" Ianto smiled as he reached out and patted the young man's knee "We have to stick together. Us freaks. It's a big, bad world out there and if we are to be wolves amongst the sheep … best form a pack for protection."

Derp liked that analogy and grinned as he settled back. His fear slowly fading as he saw that he was not in danger and unlike the previous group, this one did not want to exploit him.

Could he really be free?


	18. Chapter 18

18

Ianto didn't' know where he was, it was all semidarkness, the smell of salt and rot, the sound of waves lapping against the hull. A boat? A boat. He was in the hull of a boat.

Someone was holding his hands, no. No. They were tied together, their hands clasped together and the rope was tight around his wrists. He was afraid, so was she.

"Do you think they know we are gone?"

"They must do, it's been bloody hours" he hissed back, their hands tightening for a moment as she shared comfort. "Don't worry Lissy. You know our tracking devices are active, they will be coming for us as we sit here."

"I'm scared" she whimpered softly "Ianto … your eyes are glowing."

.

.

.

.

Ianto woke, rolling to look at Jack as he slept beside him. It had been along time since he had thought of Lisa. His partner and part-time lover. Her death weighed heavily on him for a long time.

"What's wrong?"

Ianto smiled as Jack spoke without opening his eyes.

"Lisa. My partner at T1. She and I were involved in a case that involved the Fish. Ironically enough if was two of his sons that took us and held us in an old fishing boat. I've not thought of it in years, it was before things went bad. It was maybe our second? I think our second mission and we were supposed to just tail someone as background noise. More of an assignment like a book report on them but somehow we got made."

"And that's how you knew Fish?"

"I think … I think Yvonne set it up, the snatch and grab so he could get a look at me. Lisa was just … part of the ruse. It was all some game to see if I was hiding something from them. Test of my loyalty or something" Ianto sighed "thing was … there were children there … in the ethos. I didn't understand it then, but I do now. They were spirits so afraid, even in spirit form to show themselves."

"Children?"

"Those who failed" Ianto was upset now "Derp was not the first nor will he be the last. Not as long as they continue to create their army of misfits and vagabonds. No. We have to stop them Jack, they do not just remove those children who fail their tests … they remove them permanently from the populous. As in … a shallow grave."

"Fuck. Fuckity fuck. That's why the missing persons files are over sixty percent kids? They are snatching those gifted and … fuck." Jack was thinking of his daughter, so little and so dammed innocent. The thought of losing her, looking and seeking for her for the rest of your life, not knowing she was either an assassin or dead … it was not something you can roll over and go back to sleep after letting it into your mind.

"Cocoa?"

Jack nodded and they both got up, robes and slippers as they scuffed out to the main room to find Derp sitting at the controls of the PS4, killing zombies with his tongue between his teeth. He didn't look up or acknowledge them as he enjoyed being a kid for a while and apart from a soft pat to his head, no one interrupted him.

"Insomniac?" Jack asked Ianto as he sat at the breakfast bar.

"Sometimes our thoughts can thrum like… like standing next to a speaker at a rock concert, your bones vibrating at the force moves and flexes with incomings and outgoings. Something is happening out there tonight, I don't know what and don't much want to but I feel there is an adjustment being made. Lives are being culled and their powers are leaving the group chat as it were" Ianto shrugged.

"Shit. Alice" Jack rose and crept to her room, peeking in to find Gray in there cuddled up with her, both of them asleep as they comforted and shielded one another from whatever this was.

"We will have word tomorrow morning, maybe at first light Andy will call us with whatever this is. A Spooky-Doo as he calls it." Ianto said as he slid a mug of hot cocoa over to Jack, then took another to Derp who made noises of glee at the little marshmallows that sat on a plate next to the cup, Ianto remembering that he liked to add them himself.

"So. Someone is flexing? Cleaning house … why?"

"To make room for a new batch? Or to silence a rumour or stop information being leaked? All I know is that this is clearly a sign of panic, someone shredding stuff they don't want us to see." Ianto shrugged.

"But… you are a seer. Killing them will only make it easier for ….oh. They don't know. Right. You never showed them that, they don't know that letting the pigeons out of their cages will only let them come home to roost." Jack finally saw why Ianto was so calm.

"If they are pissed enough with the way they died, they will seek an audience with anyone who can listen. Yeah, my day will be bloody busy for certain now" Ianto sighed.

Jack nodded as he could only agree.


	19. Chapter 19

19

Ianto stood in silence as the team spread out, checking the facility.

It had taken Toshiko a while to find it, triangulate and work though Derp's memories and the CCTV footage that showed the strange vehicles coming and leaving from the gated faculty. To hear it was on fire was mot as surprising as it should have been. They just hoped they hadn't set something off poking around in the system.

"OK, it's been a deep cleanse" Owen confirmed as he turned to face Ianto and Jack, "I've not been down to the lower level but can see quite clearly that those dead up here were dead before the fire rolled over them. And it did roll. Gas, not a slow burn but hard and fast. High temp at high speed produces this bubbling of the fat and … sorry. Sort of get focused on the burst skin … sorry. It's … Ok. This is a woman in her mid… I would say twenties. Her skin tone was Caucasian based on her armpits, also, she was a redhead based on the fact she was due to get her armpit waxed. I can tell you her death was cruel, it was before the fire and due to the positioning of the body she was contorted almost broken in half in a most unnatural way."

"Like someone attacked her psychically" Ianto agreed "Someone powerful enough to kill so many."

"Well … some did die from the fire, not all. About half were clearly trying to escape it but it was too fast" Owen pointed, " I hate to say it but…"

"They did it to themselves" Ianto interrupted, staring to Owens left with a look of sheer terror "Owen. They were trying to escape, pooling their powers and it got way from them. They didn't have a gleaner, did not have someone to focus their energies so they just… imploded."

"Fuck" Owen nodded turning to stare at the spot beside him Ianto was focusing on "Are they still here?"

"Some. Poor bastards. They don't' understand what happened, they were so sure they would get away. Oh no. This is … they did this. Driven mad with the pain and suffering it was do or die" Ianto sighed "This woman was staff … all those killed pre-fire were probably staff. They then tried to get out, I guess a fire starter tried for a controlled explosion …"

"And others tired other thing all at once causing a cataclysmic event" Owen nodded "I've heard of these, never seen one though. Like a bomb. Flash Over."

Ianto crouched down, pacing a hand on the charred carpet and looked down, his despair growing as he listened to the whispers of the dead, begging him to help them, then he rose, taking a deep breath as he called out "MAMA"

Jack motioned for everyone to hug the walls and they moved around the bodies to watch as Ianto walked to the middle of the large foyer, his arms rising slightly to allow the wind to move his clothing. Wind. In a closed building. But … there it is. Ianto's clothing rustled as if in a wind tunnel, his hair that was usually immaculate started to move and strands loosening of the gel to become small curls that moved around his head as he closed his eyes, talking to his mother as he asked her to help these poor souls.

"Shit" Owen said softly, his jaw dropping as a beautiful woman walked towards them from a bright light, her blonde hair flowing like liquid and the white dress falling from her body like she was under water. Her face was full of love as she reached out to touch Ianto's face and he opened his eyes to look into her gaze with relief.

"Mama" Ianto sighed "Can you show them the way?"

Jack was transfixed with the beautiful woman that was now obviously Ianto's mother and he felt that twist in his gut as he saw what Ianto had lost. She was a bloody goddess.

"Yes" Ianto said softly "she is a goddess, isn't she. An angel at least right?"

She seemed to pause and turn to look over her shoulder at him, her hair flowing around her arms and then she walked into a flash of white light and the room seemed to flex, then the rush of air made Ianto's clothing suck towards the portal.

Then it all grew silent.

"Right. They are gone" Ianto said as he looked around "The Ferryman has moved them to the other side across the river Styx. Now … we must see what we can do to avenge them. Toshiko, check the backups, they can be accessed in the cloud. I know the pass codes, one of them whispered them to me … staff. Apparently they were left to fend for themselves with the door locked from the outside."

"Whoever did this, it was a deliberate shake and bake situation." Owen nodded his agreement then his brain caught up to the words, and he slapped his hand over his mouth as Ianto stared at him then started to laugh with mild shock.

"And that, Owen ... that is why we love you" Ianto sighed.


	20. Chapter 20

20

Toshiko was still trolling through records, amazed at what Ianto had managed to get her into. She was rapped and not afraid to tell everyone how interesting the entire thing was to her. The images of the bodies were flashing across the screens on the wall as each one got assigned a latent power or staff designation along with their name. A small picture from the files of what the person had looked like in life at the bottom corner of the screen did not help matters, only adding to the horror as they resembled nothing of the remains. It was like a puzzle she slowly unravelled with the DNA from records to match those samples taken by Owen and they had over twenty to ID still as she hummed happily. Puzzles were her jam and this was the sort of work she enjoyed. Not only because only she could do it at this speed but also for the fact that her gift could be used freely to do so now everyone knew about it.

"This is so much fun" she finally blurted out "I've never felt so in control!"

Of course, these were lives and she remembered as Ianto rose from his chair to leave the room with stilted movements and she called after him "Sorry, didn't mean to sound cold. It's just… this is more than we've ever had."

Ianto didn't answer, moving down for a look over the railing to find Derp in the medical bay with Owen. Owen was showing him different samples of things and they seemed comfortable with one another. Ianto then turned and found Jack behind him "Hey. You OK?"

"Yeah, just … they are all gone and it's like … the world didn't even pause. Not even a hole in the fabric of it … just… smoothed over it like someone taking a drop of water from a glass of it, not even a ripple really"

"Is this about them? Or you?" Jack pulled Ianto close "Are you thinking back to your own powers and possibilities. Seeing that carnage and seeing your own potential?"

"You know me so well, yeah. Yeah. That was a terrible thing, all those powers used at once. No one there to channel them into one force … they all tore their world apart. Yeah" Ianto sighed letting his head move to fall against Jack's.

"If they had you there … of … of your elk. A Gleaner … what would have happened?"

"Well, depends on the powers. You are powerful and we both know the strength of your regenerations is like a nuclear power. Gray…" Ianto passed and Ianto felt his mouth go dry. He waited.

"Gray is … he is a companion power to you. You complement him, without you the power he holds could not be fully utilised … together .. Gray's power is extraction. He does not know, probably never used it without you beside him to wake it. Gray can pull emotions from people. Make them like him, fear him, love him … he can force an emotion for a short period. If I use that power from him added to my Gleaning I could not only pull the strength from you but turn it into an emotion before throwing it at someone. I could make them all insane with anger, lust, sorrow, fear … I could plant a seed of thought into the subconscious of a small city block then sit back and watch everyone turn on one another. Powerful, so powerful but without a gleaner ... not so scary." Ianto sighed "Why we are so sought after."

"So … you could have made the explosion work. Had a Gleaner been in the building when that happened, they could have got out. Escaped?"

"Yeah. Yeah" Ianto pulled away and scrubbed at his face as he considered as Jack had another thought too.

"So, if they suspected or believed one of theirs was a Gleaner, hiding themselves in the group …" Jack let it hang for a moment and Ianto stared at him.

"Wait. What?"

"Might they not have set that up thinking the Gleaner would react if only to save themselves if not their team? They might not have expected to die, for there to be one hiding in there that was an emotive? Like Gray? Made them all insane? Made them all sort of implode like that … they might have thought their pet would finally show itself?" Jack suggested "It was no accident they were all locked in, no accident that they were lose and rampaging about the building right? Panicked, afraid and confused. Why? How? No logical thought, no leader. They were almost crazed … the powers thrown at one another like monkeys throwing shit about … no Gleaner to hone and manage. Think about it love."

Ianto was thinking about it. Thinking about his own reveal all those years ago, forced to show himself to save the group he was in even as other groups failed around them and as he stared at Jack it all became sickeningly clear that Jack had hit the nail on the head.

They had done the same thing to him.

He had stepped up, saved them and shown himself to be a Gleaner.

Now Ianto had a new emotion that he had to deal with as he stared at Jack and struggled to control it.

Fury.


	21. Chapter 21

21

"Look … there is not much more we can do tonight, let's go home" Jack said softly, his hand sliding over Ianto's shoulder to squeeze gently as the tall thin man stood staring at the screens of dead people.

"I … this is … look at them. Like cattle sent to the slaughter house" Ianto muttered, more to himself than Jack and it occurred to Jack that someone else was there, a conversation was being interrupted so he leaned back against the wall by the wall of screens and slid his hands into his pockets determined to be polite and wait.

After a while he was rewarded as Ianto's eyes refocused on him and the frown changed to a soft smile "Hey."

"Hey. Everything OK?"

"Yeh, just … my Mama came back to check I was OK. She doesn't usually do that. It felt … rude not to stop and acknowledge her." Ianto sighed as he looked at the screens again "this makes me feel physically ill Cariad."

"You and me both Tiger" Jack pushed off from the wall 'Let's go home. Cuddle a little girl and try to shake it off, yeah? It's done and nothing we say or do will being them back. We need to be strong, calculated and clear in order to avenge them."

"Avenge" Ianto repeated softly "Yes. Yes. Avenge. Thank you Cariad."

"Come on. A hot bath with some bubbles, time to decompress and let things go. Come on, home" Jack pushed gently.

"Yeah, good idea. Gray rang not long ago to ask what was for tea. He's picked up the minx from her after school programme and they are watching cartoons. Go home and feed the kids, have a night off" Owen said from the doorway of the meeting room where he had been watching the two men for a while and his concern was raw as he looked from one to the other.

"Thanks Owen I was saying that" Jack smiled at him "I think we need to all take a moment, if only to honour those gone by living our lives tonight. Loving and holding on tight. Tomorrow we come back bright and focused, not tired and pissed."

"Oh, I think the pissed feeling will still be there. Just … more focused too" Owen huffed, nodding as hr turned ot leave the two men and Ianto turned to call after him.

"Owen … thanks."

They headed to the SUV and drove up into the sunlight. It seemed weird, a wonderful afternoon dusk not yet skulking … yet the shadows hid the horrors Ianto knew were there. Everything seemed fluid, every street corner had a person standing in the crowd that no one else could see. The Dead were out in force, also shaken by the changes in the atmosphere.

One of the wraiths trundled along like it was being blown by a wind that affected no other person on the side of the road, then as Ianto watched the man, he swung around a young couple who were talking to one another animatedly and it stepped out into the street.

It was only when Jack slammed on the brakes that Ianto realised he could see the man as well. Ianto focused more and jerked in his seat as recognition hit.

Ianto was out of the vehicle with his gun already raised before Jack could even slide the park brake on, Ianto strode toward the man with a silent glare that told him to stop where he was. The man looked up and froze as his eyes met Ianto's.

Ianto felt his finger twitching on the trigger of the gun as Jack came closer "Ianto?"

Ianto didn't answer, still locked in a staring contest with the man as his finger shifted slightly … from the trigger guard to the trigger.

"Ianto!" Jack said more firmly this time as he saw the anger in Ianto's face.

Ianto lowered the weapon and blinked slowly, then turned to leave the man standing there in the street, his eyes boring into Ianto's back and he took a step after him to find a immovable mountain that was commonly known as Captain Jack Harkness Motherfucker! He blinked and looked into a new set of eyes, seeing something dangerous he recognised in his own sometimes.

He took a step back.

"Why are you in this neighbourhood!" Jack demanded, "This is nowhere near Rhiannon's."

"You know my daughter too?" the man took another step back as Jack grinned at him like a vampire might a virgin.

"You have no idea the things I know Ifan. No idea the things I am capable of" Jack snarled "You know … think of the one thing you did, that one thing that had defined the rest of your life. Think about tit for a moment. Then think that what you did is not even a blip on my radar. Ok? You are not anything special here. I have killed, I have destroyed and I have devoured. I only care for that man sitting in the passenger seat willing himself not to shoot you. You? I would mow you down with my SUV and not even worry about the mess left on the road. Understand? Leave Ianto alone. Go back to your side of the street."

Ifan looked at the man who was not moving a muscle.

"JACK! Leave him. I want to go home!" Ianto yelled petulantly.

"Yes my love" Jack said calmly, the grin never changing as he turned and walked back to the SUV, letting his coat do the talking as it fanned out to flick the bad juju off his heels.

It was several minutes after the SUV had swerved around him that Ifan finally spoke softly to himself.

"Well I'll be damned if that did not look just like the man who arrested me" he shook his head then glanced after the vehicle again "but that would make him … maybe his son?"

Franklin stood at the side of the road and looked over at the sorry mess that had once been a father, husband … man.

Yes. He had arrested him and still wishes he had gotten there sooner, saved that poor woman. Now it all made sense and he sighed softly, the sorrow raw as he recognised that the little boy he found under the kitchen table crying softly for his mother was the man now comforting his grandchild who cried of the same reason.

Thank the gods.

At lest they knew about Karma.


End file.
